The Power of the Force
by Frozenblue11
Summary: The Aldaine family have to run. At a family wedding, as they were outside in the courtyard, an mysterious figure blew up the venue. The orphans had to flee Dantooine, their home planet. Little did the children know that the force worked in many, mysterious ways...
1. Bomb

_Aneira's P.O.V_

__Why do we have to go to church for weddings? I'm sorry, but the ceremony just drags on and on. How boring can you get? God, they last forever! I glanced over at at my brothers, Flame and Sherwood. They looked just as bored as I did. Wondering if I could cause a distraction, I quickly thought over the idea in my the windows was out of the question and so was using my powers. Sighing, I looked over at my cousins for an idea, but they all looked like they were all about to fall asleep. But Volts was wide awake. That kid never gets tired. Mind you, all those electric currents running through him probably kept him awake all night. He could charge himself into a ball of pure electricity, and that was impressive for a 6yr old boy.

_Volts' P.O.V_

__Zap. Zap Zap. Zap Zap Zap. Zap! Who to zap now, I wonder. Who to zap...

_Sherwood's P.O.V_

Finally, that piece-of-crap ceremony is OVER!

"We're FREE! Race you bunch of sleemos!" I yelled

It's ON, Sherwood!" mumbled Volts, probably plotting a nasty shock for anyone who beat him, which would not happen anyways.

Neck and neck, we ran out of the doors, and raced to the fountain. I looked at my reflection in the water, and pulled faces at myself. It's good to be a kid.

_...'s P.O.V_

__Sneaking across the church, I planted the bomb behind the alter and set it for a minute. I fled, and turned on my comm.

"Master, I have placed the bomb. The children shall die within the next minute."

"Good, you have done well to be unseen. You will be rewarded, apprentice. Master out"

I jumped into my ship and left Dantooine, not looking back

_About 55 seconds later..._

__Tick.

Tick.

Tick

Tick Tick

Tick Tick Tick

BOOM...


	2. Flee

_Flame's P.O.V_

Something was up. I saw all my cousins and they were fine, but there was something in my mind telling me otherwise. I saw Mum and Dad having their photos taken with my newly wed Aunt and Uncle. Everything seemed fine until a massive boom erupted through the air, while the church exploded into oblivion.

_About 5 mins later…_

_Carrick's P.O.V_

"Is everyone O.K?" I asked my cousins, the echo of an explosion still ringing in my ears. Looking over at the wreckage, I saw no trace of my parents. Oh shit.

"Mum, Dad?" I whispered, hoping there was some way they were alive. But there was no reply. Oh course they were dead. After an explosion that size, there was no hope I would ever see them again.

"Carrick, help! It's Evadne, she's trapped under this rubble! Quick, do something!" yelled Aneira, her voice breaking. I scampered over to where she was, while I heard the sounds of my 2yr old sister crying, muffled by the rubble. I shut my eyes. I thought of the rubble disappearing, and it did. Thanking the force for whatever madness gave me the powers to control rocks, I glanced at Evadne as she rushed over to me, her blond hair blowing in the wind. Her blue eyes looked at me in gratitude, as the blood trickled out of a cut just above her eye.

_Volts' P.O.V_

Zap. Zap Zap. Zap Zap Zap. ZAP! I exploded the rocky stuff off me and Gaudi. When it was gone, I let a couple thousand volts off into the air and sat down. Where is Mum? Where is Dad? Then I looked over to the church. But there was no church. Running over to it, I kicked a small rock. How did this happen? Looking back to Gaudi, I saw tears running down his ghostly white face. There was Aneira with Evadne and Carrick. Flame and Sherwood had got Parisa, Mistica and Hermes safely in their arms. Breeze stood by Dalma, clutching at a bag with petals in it. Someone had blown up the church, with Mum and Dad in it.

_Dalma's P.O.V_

No. This is not happing. Mum and Dad are in there. They are just, under the rubble. Yeah, that's it. They are under the rubble, like Evadne was. But they're not. They're dead. Like the rest of my family.

"We have to get out of here. Now" said Aneira, her voice penetrating the silence. "C'mon! We're not safe here. We have to get off Dantooine. Someone has probably just tried to kill us. We have to move, get into the forests-"

"How about we steal a ship and blow this joint. Perhaps we can go to Coruscant. We'll be safe there. Besides, we might meet a real Jedi!" said Gaudi, who had stopped crying at the thought of a Jedi.

"Sounds good, but who will fly it? You know that I can't, and Aneira is 13, not old enough to drive in Coruscant. " said a downtrodden Flame, who had tears in his reddish-brown eyes.

"Who gives a shit, Flame? I don't. There is no way I am staying on this force-saken planet any more! Mum and Dad are dead, and I for one think that if I can fly here, why not Coruscant? Who's with me?" exclaimed Aneira, who had clearly had enough.

"Me!" screamed Sherwood, who was with Gaudi on pretty much everything. I sighed and nodded my head.

"So it's settled. Let's go." Mumbled Aneira, an icy wind blowing across the land where the church was, blowing away the area of dust to see if there was any ship that had survived the attack. Lucky Aneira, being able to control snow, ice and blizzards. But how can I complain? I still have to powers to control metal and can create metal like that. Still, everyone in the force-saken family can do something like that that. It's cool. I can even make gold and silver. Now THAT is fun. My platinum hair blew in the chill, as I spotted a relatively big ship behind some trees.

"There, look! Finally, we can go!" I said, as I pointed to it. Running over to the blue craft, I ran up the ramp and into a wide room, with more than enough seas for everyone to sit on.

"It's safe, come up!" I yelled at my cousins, flopping down onto one of the white seats. Everyone charged aboard, with Parisa and Evadne in front and Aneira and Carrick at the back. I picked myself up and found the refresher. Alerting the others of my find, Gaudi laughed at the word refresher. God, that boy is immature. Focusing on a silvery metal, I crafted an arrow and the letters that spell refresher. As they materialised, I found some nails and roughly hammered them into the blue walls, hoping that I didn't break anything. I showed everyone my handiwork, and Evadne clapped, but accidentally caused a sphere of water to surround her

"Evadne! Get out of the water, now! You'll be soaked!" I told her, while trying to keep calm. What if she can't breathe underwater!

"Argh! Get out! Now!" I yelled at her, and she seemed to understand that she needed to stop with the whole aqua-baby thing. Giggling, she stopped fooling around and somehow got rid of all the water. Phew.


	3. On Board The Ship

_Aneira's P.O.V_

"Good ship, pretty fast and with a couple tweaks could be hyperspace worthy." Mumbled Carrick, wandering around the cockpit.

"Well, you are right about the speed but it already has a hyper drive" I told him, giggling at his mistake. Who do you think planted the bomb?"Carrick asked, worry on his young face.

"Someone who knows of our powers, of course. We must be a threat to him, or her. So we must go to the Jedi and ask for their help. They will know what to do" I replied

"And after that? What will we do then?" Carrick said.

"I don't know Carrick, I don't know…" I murmered.

_Gaudi's P.O.V_

Hmmm. Food. I need food. Where is the food in this place? I have not eaten in a long, long time. I quickly decided to use my ghost powers, and transformed into my Spirit Form. Ah, the pranks I can play while I'm invisible. It is very, very funny. Now, to find the food…

_Breeze's P.O.V_

Why do I have to look after the kids in this family? Gaudi has vanished (probably in Spirit Form), and Parisa is in her strange Pixie Form. How she turns into a fairy, I do not know but I get scared by it. Sherwood is running round chasing Volts and Flame is trying to control them both. Somehow, Hermes and Evadne are asleep, while the noise is deafening and would wake up anyone but those two. By this point, I had had enough.

"Shut the kriffing hell up! For crying out loud, all of our parents have been killed today, and you are all so happy? I don't know how me and Dalma keep up with you lot, but we have got to get to Coruscant here, and we will be taking off as soon as we know we have enough food and water t last a few days. You all have bedrooms, now GET IN THEM!" I bellowed at them all.

"That's better, now GET IN YOUR ROOMS!" I yelled at them. They all scampered off into the rooms we had found and shut the doors. I slumped back into my chair and sighed loudly.

Dalma came over to me, and put her arm around my shoulders.

"You need to go and get some sleep, Breeze. It's time I went to do something, rather than let you do all the hard work. You are 7, but you act like Aneira."

"I know, but someone has got to be the grown up here" I mumbled weekly at her.

"Go get some sleep, I'll sort everything out" Dalma offered smiling at me.

"Thanks, Dalma" I told her

"No problem" She said.


	4. Preparing For Take Off

_Gaudi's P.O.V_

__"Yes! I have found it! The supply of food! The room of heaven! I am saved!" I said to myself. I have really got to stop doing that. I sound insane, half the time. Oh well, I AM a ghost half the time so that's fine. Mwha ha ha ha. Now what to eat. They have Hyper-Sugar Coco Hoops, and that about all I would eat. The rest is vegetables. YUCK. If I could nick the Hyper-Sugar things, I would be saved and everyone else would have to endure Broccoli, Carrots and- EWWWWW! Who eats Brussels Sprouts! I mean, why keep the most disgusting and dangerous things IN THE UNIVERSE on a ship? Now, to flee with the cereal! Changing back into Spirit Form, I floated through several walls into a suitable place to conceal the only good food on the ship. My room. "This is better" I said to myself, changing back to my normal, human state. I hid the Hyper-Sugar Coco Hoops under my mattress and went looking for Sherwood and Volts. We needed to do have serious catch-up time with pranks..

_Carrick's P.O.V_

__"So, can you fly it?" I asked Aneira, who was checking out the controls aboard the ship we had hijacked and now taken over.

"Yep, but first to tell the others to prepare for take-off"

"Good idea, lets go get them all settled down before they set the place on fire, or something like that." I told her, thinking of the possibilities that could really cause the ship to set alight. Cause No 1: Flame. Like his name, he can control fire. Cause No 2. Volts. I do not trust my youngest brother and never will. Not after that fateful day 6 years ago...

_FLASHBACK_

___"Carrick, come here! I need help with the speeder game again!" yelled Volts, looking innocent and not__about__to trick anyone._

_"Coming!" I yelled back, running to him and not noticing the electric trip-wire he had around the door. Lifting up my leg, I fell flat on my face as a searing pain shot straight through my leg, giving me a very nasty shock..._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

__I will always remember that day. Fooled, by my 4yr old brother. The pain. I need revenge.

"Calling Carrick, are you with us?" joked Aneira, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was remembe- DOES NOT MATTER!" I cut myself off, before she learned the truth of the day I was pranked.

"Fine, but we need to get going. Let's go and tell the monster we need to go." Aneira said, looking at me weirdly.

"O.K, I'll look for some food while you go tell them."


	5. Parisa And Flame

_Parisa's P.O.V_

"I'm a fairy! I can fly!" I said, giggling as I looked at the stream of gold and pink Pixie Dust flowing behind my wings. "I am Parisa! Princess of all fairies! I am a FAIRY!"

"Parisa, come here!" a voice who entered the room boomed, nearly knocking me out of the air. Looking over at breeze, my big sister. I flew over to her and whispered in her ear: "I'm a FAIRY!"

"I know, now come here and turn back to normal. Aneira needs to talk to everyone." She said, nearly deafening me. With a flash of pink and gold, I stood up, back as a human again.

"I'm not a fairy anymore." I said dully.

"Oh well, you need to come out of your room now, you got Pixie Dust EVERYWHERE!" Breeze said, scolding me.

"C'mon, let's go." Breeze told me, not as loud as before and a bit more softly, too. I followed her, going out into the corridor and into the room with all of the seats that were good for putting dust on. White is such a plain colour, and gold and pink seem to lighten it up a bit. Tee-hee!

_Breeze's P.O.V_

__With Parisa following me, we walked back into the room-of-seats and sat her down in the seat with the most Pixie Dust on it.

"Stay here, I need to go and find the others." I said to my little sister, who was blowing the dust off the seat.

"Okie dokey!" she replied, clearly not caring what I just said. Not paying much attention was part of the whole I'm-A-2-Year-Old-Fairy thing and she used it to her advantage.

"Breeze, where are Mummy and Daddy?" she asked me while blowing off the dust. "Are they coming with us on the ship?"

"Parisa, Mummy and Daddy have gone to visit the angels. We will not see them again, and-" I stopped speaking before I started crying. Parisa didn't need to see that. She was too young to understand all of this yet. I needed to tell her when she would understand.

"But why can't we see them? Have you got any holo-pics of them?" she asked, tears building up in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, I have one." I told her, while trying to stop the tears seeping out of my eyes.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Parisa, Breeze! Come here for the photo-man!" Mum yelled, smiling at Dad._

_"Coming!" I replied, picking up__Parisa__and running to the garden bench and sitting__Parisa__on my lap._

_"Alright, you folks ready?" Asked the photo-man, raising the camera to get us all in the shot._

_"Yes, were all ready." Dad said, beaming at Mum._

_"3, 2, 1! Cheese!" He said_

_"CHEESE!" Me and__Parisa__said, flashing our teeth at the photo-man._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"Here it is, do you remember it?" I said, taking out the device with the holo-pic on it and showing her it.

"Yes, there is Mummy and Daddy. Bye bye Mummy, Bye bye Daddy. I hope I can see you again someday." She whispered, looking longingly at our parents.

__"Parisa, I need it back now. I need to go and get the others. Then you can play with Evadne. O.K?" I said, hoping she would agree.

"O.K, can I be a fairy again while you go and get her?" she asked, forgetting about the holo-pic and using her adorable curly hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes to her advantage, again.

"Fine, but no more decorating the seats in that stuff again." I said back to her, not caring about anything else apart from that Pixie Dust.

"Okie dokey!" She yelled, and with a flash of gold and pink turned back to Pixie Form. Finally, I can go and find the others. Running out of the room, I bumped into Carrick.

"Hi Carrick, look after Parisa, she's in Pixie Form!" I yelled, while running off in the opposite direction.

"Breeze, wait! I don't wanna look after the fairy! Don't leave me, please!" He pleaded back, but I had already gone. Turning a corner, I saw the bedrooms. Now to find the others...

_Flame's P.O.V_

__I miss Mum and Dad. They just died, probably not knowing what was happening before it was too late. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hi Flame." Breeze said, her wavy blond hair blowing in the draft. "Aneira needs us in the room-of-seats."

"What did you just call it? The room-of-seats?" Ha, I needed something funny to keep my spirits up. But yeah, did she say what for?" He asked, clearly holding back a laugh.

"No, she just said to tell everyone to get into that room, and quick." she snapped back, anger flushing through her.

"Alright, alright, I'll go. Try to control you anger, 'member what happened last time?"

_FLASHBACK_

___"Run for it! It's a twister!" someone screamed, while Breeze stood there her hair blowing all over the place while closing in on a boy three times bigger than she was._

_"Don't you DARE hit my cousin. EVER. You understand me!" She bellowed, the twister getting closer._

_"O.K, now leave me alone, please! I won't do it again!" said the bully, tears running down his ugly face._

_"Get out of my sight, I never want to see you near me or ANY of my family EVER again" Breeze hissed while the bully scampered away, wailing like a wounded animal._

_"See Flame, nothing to worry about." She told me__calmly, the twister vanishing and the racing winds dropped. Breeze stood there, clearly not noticing all the__destruction__she had caused._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"That was to save your guts, remember?" She sais sniggering at the memory. "The almighty Flame was saved by his 7yr old cousin when she was 5! Hilarious!" she laughed, walking out of the room.

Sometimes I really do hate her.


	6. The Transmitter

**AN:****Disclaimer****~ I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. But I do own****Aneira, Flame, Sherwood,****Carrick,****Gaudi, Volts,****Evadne, Breeze,****Parisa,****Mistica, Hermes and****Dalma****Aldaine. I am mealy playing in George Lucas' universe. I also do not own Ghostbusters, or the there song.**

Breeze's_P.O.V_

__Finally, I have gathered all of the annoying creatures that were my relatives and sent them into the room-of-seats. So, now what do I do. I got it! Go into the room with everyone else! It makes perfect sense! Running there seemed to be the fastest way of getting there, so I sprinted down the corridor like a pod-race on Tatooine. I love pod-racing! So fast and dangerous! I have decided to become a pod-racer when I am older. The winning are more than I could ever earn farming on Dantooine, so credits, here I come! After I have located the others of course...

_Aneira's P.O.V_

__"So, is everyone here?" I asked my cousins, who were either fighting with each other or screaming. Seeing that reasoning with them to shut up was pointless, I focused on dropping the temperature in the room to about 0 degrees, and that caught their attention. They all stared at me, giving me nasty glanced. All I could do was smile at them. Just as I had got them all focused, Breeze burst into the room, panting like a dog on a summer's day.

"Hiya, am I late or something? Why is it so cold in here? Aneira, what did you do?" Breeze wheezed between pants.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I was trying to capture everyone's attention. But, they seem to have lost the focus they had a few seconds ago. Thanks." I grumbled at her, as the squabbling resumed. Why did I even think of taking them to Coruscant? A few days with these lot of a ship? I am going to go INSANE! Pulling myself together, I dropped the temperature again, plummeting the room into the minuses.

"Aneira, stop it! I am gonna freeze in this room!" complained Mistica, her violet eyes looking hurtfully in my way.

"Well I'm sorry, but I need to speak to you all. We will leave for Coruscant by nightfall. I can fly the ship, but we have no landing permits for any wear. Apart from Dantooine, of course. But we have got to come up with a plan and soon. We are still in danger on this planet, so hurry up with thinking." I told them, while searching my head for ideas.

"Erm, could we contact the council now?Get the council to send a Jedi here, or something? Then, we would not have to fly this ship at all and would be breaking ANY rules whatsoever." suggested Gaudi, probably being the most sensible thing he said in his whole life. I wanted to agree with him, but what of the bomber? I think it was a bomber. No, I KNOW it was. I don't know how, but I do. I cannot risk any more lives today. Not after Mum and Dad died. Or Auntie Tessie and Uncle Peter. Why did they have to die?

"No, we have to leave the planet. I cannot risk your lives anymore today. We have avoided death when we were supposed to die. We must remember this and keep safe." I told him sadly.

"Could we not just put shields up? It would be easier." asked Dalma, pointing out a clever solution to both of our problems.

"Yes, I suppose we could do that. But how could we contact the council? There is a transmitter on the ship, but we ARE in the outer rim territory. No point trying from here." I said, doubting the plan again.

"Who cares? We can still try!" yelled Sherwood, my brother doing what he does best.

"Fine, but don't be dissapointed if it does no work. First, we need to put up the shields for our own safety." I told them, looking at them with loving eyes and hoping this would work.

_Carrick's P.O.V_

__"Shields are up, we are safe." Flame told me as I fiddled with the transmitter, poking at various buttons to improve its range.

"Good, I think we are rea-" I was interrupted by Gaudi running into the room, screaming. Now what?

"It's Mistica! She taught everyone the Ghostbusters theme! I cant stand it!" he cried, shaking with pearly tears running down his face. Sure enough, you could here chants of:

_'Who you gonna call?'_

_'GHOSTBUSTERS!'_

__echoing from down the hall. As Gaudi is technically half ghost, he is scared silly by any mention of Ghostbusters. It's funny to see him scared so much, and over a film as funny as Ghostbusters!

"Calm down, Ghostbusters is just a film. No one is going to kill you with any proton packs, I promise." I told him with a straight face, trying very hard not to laugh.

"If you say so..." he said, still not convinced by what I had told him.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The transmitter started to beep, as someone tried to contact the ship...


	7. More Attempts On Innocent Lives

**AN: Disclaimer ~ I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. I am just playing around in George Lucas' universe. I do own**_**The Silver Comet,**___**Aneira****, Flame Sherwood,****Carrick****,****Gaudi****, Volts,****Evadne****, Breeze,****Parisa****,****Mistica****, Hermes and****Dalma****Aldaine****, though. I promise, this****fanfic****will get better once the main plot starts.**

_**Flame's P.O.V**_

Who could possibly be trying to call us now? We were just ready to call the Jedi when someone had decided to ring us on the hijacked ship!

"Carrick, does it say on caller I.D who is trying to call us?" I asked my cousin, hoping for an answer.

"No, it doesn't. But I can try to find out." he replied, smiling at me. Before we had any time to think about hacking the device, Aneira burst into the room

"Pick up the damn comm then! It's not gonna answer itself!" she yelled, strutting over to where the transmitter was, and staring at it. Nervously, I pressed the answer button on the comm.

"Hello?" I said, sounding like an utter sleemo. Why do I always sound so stupid? No one had this issue. Why me?

"Is this the ship called _The Silver Comet?"_asked a masculine voice. I glanced over at the main computer, and _The Silver Comet_ read off the screen. How did he know that? Oh yeah, he did ring us. I am such an idiot.

"Yes, this is _The Silver Comet_. May I ask who you are?" asked Aneira, before we could say something stupid.

"I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I have reason to believe that you have all been in a massive explosion that would have killed you all if you had not been outside of the building at the time, am I correct?" he asked, while Aneira looked at me, Gaudi and Carrick our faces in identical masks of shock.

"How did you know? We are on Dantooine, well away from most other planets, and the most contact we have from other systems are the trade ships on the other side of the planet?" Carrick said, suspicion in his eyes as he looked cautiously at the transmitter.

"I have just came back from a mission and sensed very powerful waves in the force coming from this planet. I then received a vision, telling me what had happened. An assassin crept into the church and blew it up, with your family inside. You rushed to find safety and climbed aboard the ship. It is lucky that I found you, as you could still be in danger where you are." said the Obi-Wan Kenobi calmly. I felt a wave of trust sweep over me as he said this. "If I may, I would like to come and help you if I could, and could be there within an hour. You may still be in danger where you are." I looked over to Aneira and nodded, agreeing with the man.

"Master Obi-Wan, I agree with your plan. It is not save for us here, and our only defence is the shields around the ship. But they can only deflect so much. I will alert the children that survived the blast and tell them help is coming. We graciously appreciate this." declared Aneira, who had already made up her mind.

"Good, I will be with you shortly." he said before the link buzzed out. Finally, help is on the way.

_Aneira__'s P.O.V_

Yes! We have help! From the Jedi!

"We are finally getting off this force-saken planet! Woo-hoo!" yelled Gaudi, doing a victory dance around the control room.

"We have to go and tell the others, now!" I squealed, as if Jedi were involved, we would all live! Maybe, they also had an answer for the strange powers we have. I have total control over Ice, Snow and stuff like that. Flame can control fire. Sherwood can manipulate grass and plants, like trees. Carrick is gifted with rocks. Gaudi can control ghosts, along with turning into a ghost. Volts is a little bundle of electricity. Evadne manipulates water. Breeze controls air and wind. Parisa can turn into a fairy, and does fairy stuff. Mistica is a psychic. Hermes can cause earthquakes and controls the ground. Dalma manipulates metal. I always wanted to know why we had these powers, and maybe Master Obi-Wan could tell us why. It sure would be cool if he knew!

_Mistica__'s P.O.V_

How can ANYONE be so loud! Evadne is chasing Parisa, Hermes, Volts and Sherwood are wrestling, Breeze and Dalma are singing and Aneira, Carrick, Flame and Gaudi are STILL trying to fix the transmitter! I have been left alone with these monsters! I'm 5yrs old, and it seems like I have to sort everything out. Calming down, I reached out with my mind and thought:

《Shut up already, I am tired of all this noise》

Ha, that shut them up. I love being psychic. I can send people mind-messages, read minds, see the past and future when touching something, lift things using telekinesis and so much more! It's AWESOME! But looking over at everyone else, they seem to be not as impressed. Wonder why? Oh well.

"So, now everyone has shut-up, I predict Aneira is going to burst in the room in about 5 seconds." I told them. Sure enough, Aneira burst in the room and yelled

"OHMYGODTHEJEDIARECOMINGWEAREALLSAVEDAJEDIMASTERISCOMINGYAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Why are teenagers so weird?

"Translation Carrick, if you'd please." mocked Dalma, as she knew how much Carrick hated Protocol Droids.

"Basically, we received a call from Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he is coming to help us!" Carrick said, glaring at Dalma while dancing around the room.

"Help us with what?" I asked, wondering what on Dantooine was going on.

"Stay safe and maybe get us off this planet!" replied Gaudi, who had just ran into the room. I glanced around and the room was a mess, everything was covered in Pixie Dust and it would not come off easily. The once blue floor was blanketed in mud, Pixie Dust and something that looked like Hyper-Sugar Coco Hoops. I hope we don't scare the Jedi off, with twelve kids and all this mess.

_Hermes P.O.V_

"What happened in here? asked Flame, who had just entered the room. "A JEDI is coming, and have you seen the state of this room! Clean it up NOW!"

I don't like being made to tidy up. I'm 3. "Make Mistica do it!" I said, glaring at my sister.

"Now, why should _I_have to tidy up the mess Hermes and Parisa made?" Mistica said, glaring back at me. Fed up, I decided that I could not win. I thought of the mud, and it instantly vanished.

"Happy?" I asked. But before ANYONE could answer, Parisa made her stupid Pixie Dust fly all around the room in a stream of pink and gold. She then made it vanish. Strange child. The room was a lot tidier now that the power-induced mess was gone. The problem was the cereal.

"Gaudi, how did this mess get everywhere?" Aneira said, as the temperature dropped in the room. "Because I recall the kitchen is full of vegetables. How did you get Hyper-Sugar Coco Hoops?" Busted! Gaudi is gonna get it! Haha! I looked at Mistica, who had clearly heard everything I had just thought. Now _I_am gonna get it...

_Obi-Wan's P.O.V_

"R4, get the ship onto Dantooine, now! That separatist ship just destroyed the guns!" I yelled, as the beams of red were fired at the ship, threatening to blast the ship into oblivion. R4 seemed to have got the ship out of the laser-beams, while I let out a huge sigh.

"Thanks R4, that's another time you've saved my life." I told the red droid, while it make happy whistling noises from behind me. Realizing we still had to make it to Dantooine, I told R4 to shake off the ship while we tried to get to Dantooine. Just as we got into the atmosphere of the planet, a dozen buzz droids flew out of the separatist ship and began to tear away at the bottom half of my ship.

"R4, we need to bail! I'm pressing the eject button!" I yelled as another buzz droid tried to crack the window. I used the force and pushed the annoying droid off of the window. I pressed the button and hoped for the best...

_A few minutes later_

I finally touched the ground as R4 used its rocket-boosters to come down next to me. I used the force again to try and work out the location of the ship I needed to get to. Those kids couldn't be kept waiting as they are in more danger than ever with the separatists around. If Count Dooku got to them first, I would probably be responsible for their deaths. I felt some very strong force presences coming from the forest and ran towards it. I realized the children must ALL be force-sensitive. How did the council never pick up on this? The dark-side clouds a lot, but the force signature of a child is easy to pick up on. We must be completely blind to have not noticed these children. Oh well, I can take them to the temple and their training can begin there.

As I came towards a clearing, the distant sound of a scream and laser-fire rang through the forest. I sensed danger, and used the force to speed me up. I located the ship and saw a girl, surrounded by ice. Droids were closing in around the ship and she was shaking. Looking on the ship, younger children could be seen hiding in the shadows. Red bolts were flying around the girl, but a sudden chill ran through the air. Ice sprang up from the ground and covered the ship. I gasped in shock, while the droids turned to face me. Igniting my light-saber, I deflected the red bolts and destroyed about five of the droids in one move. This could take some time.

_Aneira__'s P.O.V_

"Is everyone O.K?" I asked my cousins after I had been certain the ice would hold. I really had no choice to use my powers, but I still didn't like using them if necessary.

"Everyone is fine Aneira." whispered Dalma, still scared. But who could blame her? A bunch of droids had just tried to kill them. The second assassination attempt in a day. Someone must really want us dead. Chuckling to myself, a sudden noise caught my attention. It was coming from the other side of my ice wall. Something was cutting through the ice, and a blue sword poked straight through the it, cutting a circle. The ice gave way, and the circle fell onto the ground. A man stood in the way of the hole, grasping a light-saber in his hand. The Jedi had decided to come after all...


	8. Finally Leaving Dantooine

**AN**: I do not own Star Wars, Ghostbusters or Grease or Disney or Kasabian songs. I am mealy messing around with the characters. Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. I promise that I will update more regularly, but I have been soooooooo busy recently. By the way, these chapters will get better and longer; just wait for the main plot to start.

_Obi-Wan's P.O.V_

"Hello, I'm guessing that this is _The Silver Comet?_" I asked, looking at a girl who seemed to be 13. She stepped out of the hole I had cut, the ice vanishing as she did. She had golden-blond hair that reached her waist and had beautiful blue-grey eyes that looked as clear as ice. She was as pale as snow, and wore an icy blue dress that reached just above her knees. She was really beautiful, and- wait, what am I thinking! I am a Jedi, and Jedi have no attachments. Also, I am way too old for her. Stop thinking like that! I quickly deactivated my light-saber, to try and calm them down a bit.

"Yes, it is. I am Aneira Aldaine, and I am assuming that you are Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." she said, her voice ringing through the clearing and echoing through the trees. She stood tall, as R4 wheeled in and started beeping about being left behind. Oh well.

"Yes, I am. By the way, why were those droids attacking you?" I replied, clearing my mind of thoughts like that.

"We don't know. One minute, we were all aboard and the next, we were attacked out of the blue. We don't know why, but this is the second time in a day. Someone definitely wants us dead, that's for sure. Why don't you come aboard?" she offered, gesturing her hand towards the ramp and accidentally causing ice to form along the ramp in a flash of blue.

"That was an accident, sorry. I should really try to stop doing that." she said, shaking her head. I sensed distress coming from her, followed by calm. That was pretty impressive. I mean, she just made a load of ice, like that and not even on purpose. She didn't even have to think about it. I looked back at the glistening ice as it vanished, and we climbed on board. We entered a room that was silver and blue, with white chairs everywhere. There was a holo-projector on a wooden table that had stacks of films such as Ghostbusters and Grease underneath it. There was also a large variety of Disney films, such as Frozen and 101 Dalmatians. What a strange collection of films. There were also 11 other children aboard the ship, and they were all looking back up at me, with looks of curiosity and fear on their faces. They all felt quite strong in the force, but I would have to get blood samples to be certain of that.

"You lot, this is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He has come to help us get off this planet. Master Obi-Wan, this is Carrick, Flame, Dalma, Sherwood, Gaudi, Breeze, Volts, Mistica, Hermes, Parisa and Evadne Aldaine. They are my brothers and cousins. Say hello, you lot." she said, pointing out each child as she did. They all ranged in age between 2 and 12 by the looks of things. Somehow, they were all force sensitive, too. How is that possible? I know you can get siblings that are force sensitive, but I never knew you could get entire families of children all force sensitive. I must tell the council of this discovery once we get into hyperspace.

"Hello, Master Obi-Wan." the children coursed at the exact same time. I smiled and introduced myself. They then walked off, as Mistica walked over to the holo-projector and inserted Frozen. She walked over to Parisa and Evadne, and pointed at the screen. They all sat in front of the screen, and settled down to watch the film. Over in the corner, Breeze started to play the piano that took up about 2 meters of the room. I must admit, she was not the best at it. But with practise, she could learn to improve.

"So when are we leaving?" asked Aneira, who has just finished talking to Carrick.

"As soon as I check everything is in preparation for hyperspace." I replied, as the girls began to sing one of the songs that were appearing on the film. How many times had they seen this? Oh well. I looked over at the wall and saw 'THE ROOM-OF-SEATS' had been nailed roughly into the wall. The work of these children, definitely.

"Do you all have these gifts, or is it just you?" I asked her, wondering about them.

"We all have them. I can control ice and snow, my brother Flame controls fire; my other brother Sherwood can control grass and anything like that. Carrick controls rocks, Gaudi can change into a ghost and do ghost stuff, Volts controls electricity and Evadne manipulates water. Breeze controls wind and air and Parisa turns into a fairy and does fairy stuff. Dalma can create metal, Mistica is psychic and Hermes controls earth. He can also make earthquakes." she replied, explaining what gifts they all had. It also explained where the letters had come from. Dalma had made them.

The door that lead to the corridor had several handy words nailed onto it with arrows, such as the way to the refresher, the way to the control room, the cockpit, the kitchen and many more. I followed the one that said control room and walked in that direction.

_Aneira's P.O.V_

"No Breeze, you play it like this." I told her, showing her which notes to play exactly. We had a smaller piano back on the farm, but it worked just as well as this one. I played the correct notes, and Breeze copied them after.

"See, you can do it. Now keep on practising while I go and make some dinner for everyone, O.K." I said, walking out of the room and along the corridor to the kitchen. As I walked in, the lights switched on automatically and I opened the cupboard to reveal lots of vegetables. I grabbed a bunch of carrots and began chopping them up. The door opened as Gaudi walked in. We would always cook together on the farm, so I guess nothing was gonna change here.

"Wanna help cook?" I asked Gaudi, and he eagerly nodded, his ghostly white hair getting into his silver eyes. He grabbed a pot and proceeded to put some water into it. I put the carrots into the water and put it on the stove. I turned up the heat, and let the carrots boil.

"What else is there?" he asked, as I looked in the fridge. I found a Bantha Steak, and pulled it out. He smiled, and took it out of my hands. I grabbed some potatoes and sweet corn, along with some peas. I proceeded to cut the potatoes and put them to boil in a separate pot from the others. The peas and sweet corn went in the same pot as the carrots. Gaudi had managed to cut the steak into enough slices for the non vegetarians, and put them into the oven. We waited for at the steak to cook and put everything onto plates. I carried them through to a room with a massive table in it, and put the dishes on the table. Gaudi was bringing through cups of non alcoholic Jawa Juice for everyone. I called the others through and they all sat down next to their plate. I went to the control room to bring Obi-Wan some food, and he accepted it happily.

I walked back to the room with the massive table in and looked around. There was a wall that was made up as a window and you could see the forest through it. The walls were painted silver and the table is blue. Looking at Hermes, he seemed to be enjoying his Bantha Steak. His earth-brown hair was swept across his face, while his eyes seemed to be watering. Looking at his sisters, Mistica and Dalma were having a stare-off, and Mistica seemed to be winning. Her violet eyes were locked with Dalma's grey ones, and Dalma was trying to move her platinum-blond hair away from her eyes but was failing. Mistica however, had tucked her dark brown waves behind her ears so no hair was on her face at all. Her creamy skin contrasted against Dalma's chalky white skin, and Mistica cheered as her sister blinked. My brothers were having a thumb war, and Carrick was trying to get Evadne to eat with little success. His brothers had failed to feed their sister so it was up to him.

"Open wide for the star ship!" he cooed, but Evadne was having none of it. She shoved his hand away, making the food fly up into the air and onto Flame's reddish-brown hair. He glared at her, before yelling

"FOOD FIGHT!" and the chaos began. Food was flying in every direction, and getting everywhere. It landed on plates, across the window and on other people. Sherwood was making sure no food got on him by creating vines to stop the food, but was still throwing it everywhere. Suddenly, all the food stopped in midair as a pink light outlined it.

"Really? A food fight? Come on you guys, I'm 5 and more mature than most of you here!" yelled Mistica, who had just destroyed all of the food by crushing them with her powers. She looked pretty annoyed. She walked out of the room and went off, probably to gather cleaning materials. As soon as the door had shut, we all burst into violent, uncontrollable fits of laughter. I glanced out of the window and saw that the sun had nearly set, so I stopped laughing and stood up.

"Alright, it's time for bed. Breeze, Dalma, take Evadne and Parisa to their rooms please. Its been a long day for the little ones, and it's time they got some rest." They immediately went to pick up the screaming toddlers as they squirmed in their arms.

"Put me down you pile of bantha poodoo!" screamed Evadne into Dalma's ear and everyone stopped and stared at her.

"Evadne, who taught you that word? Because that is a very bad word." I said as the temperature plummeted in the room. The window began to freeze over, blocking the sunlight and making the room a lot colder. She pointed a shaking finger at her oldest brother, as he looked in terror at me, his grey eyes flicking from Evadne to me. His blond hair was being blown as an icy chill ran through the room, freezing over yet more things.

"Please take Hermes and Volts with you." I whispered, and they scarpered from the room, Hermes and Volts not far behind. As soon as the door shut, I used my powers to send the room into a blizzard, from which I was complete control over. I sent it straight at Carrick, who let out a girly scream. I was too mad to find that funny at the moment.

"HOW DARE YOU TEACH HER HUTTESE SWEAR WORDS! SHE IS 2, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! AT 2, SHE DOES NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE, DOES SHE!?" I bellowed, the storm intensifying with each word.

_Sherwood's P.O.V_

Wow. I have never seen Aneira so mad. I knew she was powerful, but that is just ridiculous. The room was like one of those planets that always had snow on them, like Hoth or Ilum. Sensing that I was in danger, I created a wall of vines around Flame, Gaudi and myself. I left Aneira to it. She was screaming her head off, and you could hear Carrick yelling "I'm sorry!" and "It wasn't my fault!" over the roar of the blizzard.

Mistica walked back into the room holding some polish and a duster. She didn't look surprised.

"Sherwood, do you think she'll freeze him? Solid? 'Cause that would be funny. Haha Carrick!" said Mistica, who looked at us all weirdly before bursting into laughter. Strange child. I put my head towards the towering green mass and listened carefully. Not hearing shouting, I slowly removed the vines. Aneira and Carrick were standing up, with snow covering the once blue walls in ice and snow.

"Maybe you went a bit over the top with it this time, sis." I said, still staring at the freezing conditions around me.

"Perhaps you're right, but I needed to let some steam off after earlier." she mumbled, staring at the floor with tears swimming in her eyes. We all looked at each other, and didn't know what to say. Aneira must struggle, as she has to act like the adult know. She lifted up her head, and smiled at us weakly.

"But that doesn't matter know. Anyways, it's time for bed." she said, wiping the tears away from her face. She waved her hands, and the ice flew up into the air. A blue stream did a lap of the room before turning into a large snowflake. Aneira threw her arms apart, and the snowflake dissolved into millions of tiny blue diamonds, the same shade as her eyes.

We all stared at it, mesmerised. It was like magic. Oh wait, it WAS magic. So easy to forget that. Aneira then reminded us that we had to go to bed.

"Yeah, yeah. We're going now." I muttered, while following Flame out of the room. I quickly realised that I was still hungry, as we never actually managed to finish off dinner. Glancing over at Dalma's insane letters, I saw KITCHEN made of some silvery metal and an arrow facing down the corridor towards heaven. Heaven as in all of the food. I quickly looked around to see if anyone was around before switching to Spirit Form in a flash of eerie fog. I then made myself invisible and floated down the blue and silver hall. Now, to get some food...

_Evadne's P.O.V_

"Must. Stay. Awake. To. See. Danto. Dantooine. From. Space." I muttered, my eyes drooping every few seconds. I looked out of the window and into the sea of pinks, yellows and orange, dotted with white fluffy sheep. Hmm. One Sheep. Two Sheeep. Threeeeee Sheeeeeep. Ahh! Nearly fell asleep again. I came to my senses and created a small ball of water. Not caring about much else, I threw it straight into my face.

"Evadne! Why did you do that! What have I told you about throwing water at your face? Get rid of it now!" Aneira demanded, her hands on her hips. How did she get there? Oh, the door. I thought I locked it. Clearly not.

"Okie Dokey Loki!" I replied, and made the water disappear. My hair suddenly stopped dripping, and dried out into the familiar blonde waves. I quickly decided to entertain myself with it, and made a river of pure water flow around the room in mid air. Giggling, I waved a hand and made it divert course to float around Aneira. With a wave of her hand, she froze it, and then removed it.

"Time for bed, water baby. You'll have plenty of time to play with the water tomorrow, O.K." she said soothingly, and came to sit on my bed. I followed suit, and clambered under the covers.

"Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?" she asked, and I nodded sleepily. As she began to sing, I found my eyes drooping shut again. Struggling to keep them apart, I gave up and rested my head on the fluffy white pillow. It was soft. Very soft. I shut my eyelids just as she kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Evadne, don't let the Invisible Lizards bite!" she whispered, and walked out of the room. I found myself suddenly wide awake. Invisible Lizards? As in, you can't see them invisible. I pulled the cover up to my chin and desperately looked around the room for anything that could help me. Spying a vase, I tipped the fake flowers out of it and held it like a club.

"No Lizards never gonna get me!" I whispered, trying not to put my fear into it. Seeing that there was nothing, I lowered the 'weapon' but did not let down my guard. No siree. Notin' gets past the almighty Evadne! I reached a hand out, and surrounded the bed in a veil of water. If the Lizards come from Tatooine, then they will hate water! So I will always be safe! Putting the vase back onto the bedside table, I put my head down again. Shutting my eyes tight, I then pulled my blanket back over my head. I felt myself slowly falling to sleep, and gave up fighting. No. Lizard. Can. Get. Me...

_Dalma's P.O.V_

I curled myself up into an even tighter ball than before. My eyes red and puffy from the endless stream of tears pouring out of my grey eyes. Why did they want to kill us? Why did my parents have to die instead? It makes no sense at all. Someone obviously wanted us dead, but why? We never hurt anybody, apart from the people at our old school which Breeze destroyed when she found out Carrick was getting bullied. Then Flame got mad with them too, and the remains of the school were burnt to the ground. While the fire was still alight, the tornado picked up the fire and spun into a deadly blitz.

But that doesn't matter. It will never explain why this happened. Was it a bounty hunter? Or a terrorist? I may never know. Putting my head back onto the pillow, I began crying again. It felt like there was a part of my heart missing, and I will never get it back.

The door opened, and Aneira walked in. The temperature dropped by a few degrees, and she looked at me pitifully.

"Dalma, listen to me. There is no point getting upset. Nothing is going to bring them back now. We need to look after the little ones now, especially your brother and sister. They are so young, and there is no way we can let them down now." she said comfortably. I know she is right, but I can't help it. The shock of knowing I will never see them again is what gets me, I guess.

"You're right. We have to get over this now, there is no point mourning. We have a duty to look after them now, and we must get over this. You were right when you said that. Now I think about it, when you lose someone, you are just losing a part of you. In a way, people are scared of death as they don't know how to cope with it afterwards. Thanks, Aneira." I said, pulling myself together and wiping the tears.

"You're a brave person Dalma, a very brave person. Now, do you want me to sing you the lullaby too?" she asked, and I nodded, climbing under the covers.

"Over the mountains, under the river. A silent cave, filled with light. The diamonds were bright, sparkling and shimmering. They let off a peaceful song, and echoed through the cave. But beware, a deadly presence lurks there, concealed within terror. Don't listen, or you will fall prey. To the terror and darkness of the shadowy man." she sang, sounding more like an angel than a mother to us all.

"Sleepy, or should we relive that day? Where we got our crystals." she whispered eagerly. I grinned, grabbed the light. Sadly, I put a layer of glistening silver around the base. Mentally slapping myself, I removed it, and smiled in worry at her.

"It's normal. Don't worry, I can barely lift a thing without it being covered in ice now days. I think it gets stronger as we get older. Helpful, but still annoying." she explained.

"Anyways, where were we..."

_FLASHBACK_

"Just...A...Few...More...Steps...To...Go." I panted, desperately, reaching for the final rock. I looked beneath me, and saw my sister holding up the rear end with a pink force field. As long as that was there, we were all safe. Pushing myself up, I could finally see the entire crater from above. It was covered in a green meadow, that was dotted with lavender and yellow. A large stream ran through it, and was making a pleasant gushing sound.

"Hey, you lot! Come up here and look at this! It's amazing!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the mountain tops. The blue sky had a few puffy clouds that seemed to float around the top. It was truly beautiful.

"Wow, this place. It's amazing!" Breeze whispered, as she was the second to come up. We looked at each other, and started to run down the hill. The others followed, and we all made it to the river.

"Evadne, can you please get rid of some of this water? Pretty please? Carrick pleaded, and she happily did as she was told. We all gaped at her, as she never did anything that involved removing water. She loved it too dearly for that.

"Well, thank you?" Volts said awkwardly. As she waved her hand around, the water flew in a stream around the meadow, before fading into a million ocean blue diamonds. The soaking wet riverbed had numerous fish in it that my sister levitated into a nearby pond. One problem solved at least.

At the very bottom of the mud was a rock that seemed to be out of place. It did not belong there, and was soon revealed when it just lifted up, with nothing to support it. Mistica shook her head at us, and we all backed up a few steps.

"What is happening? Because I don't think that should have happened." Breeze said, sounding very scared.

"Who cares? If you look where the rock was, there is just a massive hole. Perfect for exploring, like a cave!" Volts exclaimed, leaping into the muddy mess. Deciding we all had to follow him, I jumped in behind him, and approached the gaping hole. Parisa quickly changed into Pixie Form, and a pink and gold stream followed behind her, illuminating the air around her.

"Well, who's waiting? Last one in is a pile of Bantha Spit!" Gaudi yelled before jumping into the hole. Everyone followed him, and leapt in. Finally, only myself and Aneira were left. She gestured to the hole, and I stepped over the edge.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" I screamed before landing hardly on some soft moss that somewhat broke my fall. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw the others standing there. Carrick helped me up just before a soft thud indicated Aneira had landed.

"So nice of you to join us, now let's go." Mistica said sarcastically. So impatient. All of a sudden, Parisa started to fly down the tunnel, and we began to chase after her. The walls were covered in tiny lights that seemed to give the tunnel an eerie light. Moss also coated the walls, which was soft to touch. After about of minute of running, the light came to a halt, and grew back into Parisa's normal form. We slowed down and looked upon one of the deepest drops in the whole of Dantooine.

It was lit up by millions of clusters of crystals, in every colour under the sun. They sparkled and shimmered, just like in the lullaby.

"I feel like, I have to go down there. As if something is calling me to go below." Sherwood said, stepping out onto the edge of the ledge.

"I agree with you. I feel as if I have to go up. Something is calling, sort of like someone is singing." Gaudi replied, looking towards the cave roof, that was not that far up.

"Well, use your powers to create a staircase or something like that." Breeze suggested, showing us what she meant by making a small staircase out of thick clouds. To prove she could walk on them, Breeze jumped onto it, the clouds supporting her weight.

Sherwood nervously held out a hand, and a green stream of vines sprouted out of his palm, creating a spiralling staircase of plants. He lowered his hand and quickly began to run down the vegetation.

Gaudi on the other hand, had made an eerie glowing fog that he was floating up. He seemed unfazed by it, although the rest of us were looking at him, scared. I suddenly felt as if there was a giant magnet was right across me, and I had to go to it. As my grey eyes looked over at the other wall, I saw a bright silvery light around a certain area.

"Look! Do you see that?" I whispered, pointing excitedly at the wall.

"Erm, Dalma? What are we supposed to be looking at?" Carrick said, staring at me weirdly. Not caring, I extended my hand and a flow of metal came out of my hand and formed a gold bridge to the other ledge. I ran across it, and jumped off of it as soon as I reached the other side. Walking to the light, I saw a small crystal embedded in the rock. I put my fingers around it, and pulled like I was pulling a hay cart back home. Surprisingly, it slid out easily. I held it in my palm, and the strong light stopped shining, and in its place was a dim silvery glow.

I skipped back across the bridge, not noticing that something was following me. Glancing back over to the others, I saw my siblings backing up, their faces twisted in terror. Evadne pointed a shaking finger behind me, and a loud screech came from my behind. I slowly turned, and came face to face with a giant Kinrath, its pincers snapping menacingly. I acted on instinct, and created a wall of titanium to block its path. I then ran towards them, perfectly aware that the monster was climbing over the wall.

"I'm scared. What are we gonna do?" Volts shrieked, sending a beam of electricity in the Kinrath's direction. It seemed to slow it down a bit, but not enough to stop it. A pink light suddenly covered us, and Mistica's eyes glowed white. We then found ourselves where Sherwood was; at least 50 feet below with no giant spiders anywhere near us.

"W-what just happened?" Aneira stammered shakily. Sherwood seemed just as surprised as us.

"I think I just learned teleportation." Mistica answered, grinning from ear to ear. I nodded my head at her, smiling back. Flame also grinned, pulling her in for a hug. Evadne started clapping, and surrounded herself with water, again. Carrick just laughed, and left her to do her thing.

"Umm, I feel weird. Like I need to go to the very bottom." My brother murmured, and he made a staircase out of dirt. He then ran down it, and quickly reappeared holding a brown glowing thing.

I thought for a minute, and then created 12 necklaces with a small oval locket at the end of each one. I then engraved the initial of everyone's names onto them. I handed the one with the correct initial to the others, and kept Gaudi's with me.

"Here, you can keep the crystals inside these lockets. They will be safer there." I exclaimed, and helped Hermes to put his on. He figured out how to put the crystal in on his own. Sherwood suddenly let out a cry of victory, and lifted a forest green light above his head.

"I finally got it! Haha! Victory shall be mine!" he bellowed, the echo probably reaching Gaudi above. Gaudi. Poisonous Kinrath. Oh shit!

"Mistica, get us to Gaudi. Now!" I burst out, with a look of pure horror on my face. She quickly did it, and we looked upon a very strange sight. The Kinrath was there, but was tap dancing. With eight legs. But there was no sign of Gaudi.

"Gaudi? You there bro?" Carrick asked. A ghostly laugh came from the monster, and I shoved Parisa back, who had tried to run towards the thing. Evadne copied her, and I shoved her back too.

A fog appeared across the ledge, and a lone figure stepped out of it. A lone figure holding a ghostly purple crystal that was. Gaudi grinned at us all and Aneira sprinted up to him, embracing him in a tight hug.

"I learned how to possess people!" he said smugly, but the spider was still there. Flame then sent a ball of fire from his hands, that instantly killed the beast. Parisa started to change into her other form, and flew up to the ceiling. She came down with a glowing pink light, and switched forms again. In her tiny hand, she clutched a crystal, that was pastel pink with flecks of gold on it. Breeze helped her put her crystal in her necklace, and the sisters smiled at each other happily.

Over the next half hour, the others retrieved their crystals. Aneira an icy blue, Flame a fiery orange, Carrick a rocky grey, Volts an electric yellow, Evadne an ocean blue, Breeze a sky blue and Mistica a hot pink.

When we got back to the farm at about 1830 hours, we showed the adults the new skills we learned. They looked worried for us, but tried to cover it up by constantly praising us. But myself, Aneira, Carrick and Flame were not so stupid...

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"You do realise that that was only a month ago." Aneira said, smirking.

"Yeah, but I don't care. It was still a good time. With a memory I will never forget." I replied, grinning back.

"Well, anyways, it's time for you to go to bed. Night, don't let the Invisible Lizards bite!" she warned, and left the room. I put my head on the pillow, and drifted off into dreamland.

_Aneira's P.O.V_

Right. I have officially got 5 children left to put to bed. The boys. I know where they will be anyways. Pigging out in Gaudi's room. As I approached the room, I pressed my ear gently against the wall and sure enough, 4 voices that should be asleep were talking very loudly.

I pressed my hand against the door, and Carrick, Flame, Sherwood, Gaudi and Volts looked at me, a pile of food in the middle of them. They were trying to seem innocent, but failing.

"I'll let you off, if you give me some of the Jobal Fruit Cake!" I proposed, and they gave me some of the cake. I looked closer at the food, and saw 5 flavours: Roast Bantha, Spicy Tomato, Fishy Fatfish, Smoky Ewok and Shaak Sauce. None looked very appealing, but oh well. I am not a food expert, and never will be.

"Carrick, make sure they are in bed by 2200. And Sherwood, no cake. Remember last time?"

_FLASHBACK_

"GET DOWN! NOW! SHERWOOD! STOP LOBBING LOGS OFF THE BARN ROOF! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET UP THERE?!" I bellowed to my hyperactive brother, who I would never let have cake again. He had one bite, his forest-green eyes grew massive and he leapt out of the window. Next thing I knew, he was on the roof, throwing logs at everything and everyone.

"KILL ME IF YOU DARE, HOLD MY HEAD UP EVERYWHERE! KEEP MYSELF RIDIN' ON THIIIIIIIIIS TRAIN! I'M THE UNDERDOG, LIVE MY LIFE ON A LULLABY! KEEP MYSELF RIDIN' ON THIS TRAIN! KEEP MYSELF RIDIN' ON THIS TRAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIN!" he sang, singing Underdog at the top of his voice. Rolling my eyes, I decided to try and jump up the 20 foot barn to get to my brother. He was now adjusting the twigs in his woody brown hair to make himself look like a tree, I believe. Stupid boy.

I took a deep breath, and jumped. Miraculously, I was on the roof with Sherwood. I grabbed his hand, and made the jump back down. By now, everyone was gathered around the barn and was scolding Sherwood, who was still hyped up. In the background, our parents were in deep discussion.

"Johnny, what are we going to do? They already all have these powers, and now they can jump like the Jedi? What if someone were to find out? What would happen then?"

"I don't know Lynda, I don't know..."

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"You're right. We definitely do not need a repeat of that." Gaudi muttered, shaking his head. I smiled at them.

"Well, I need to go and check on how the ship is going along. Some of it got damaged during the fight with the droids earlier. See you tomorrow then." I said, walking out of the room with my Jobal Fruit Cake. I quickly ate it, and savoured the flavour. Wow, this is good cake. Never had it, and is the best thing I have ever had.

Putting the plate in the nearest bin, I walked off towards the control room, finally knowing that everyone else is asleep. As I walked along, I froze the floor and began to skate along. I quickly made some blades on my shoes and continued along the corridor. Making a spinning jump, I easily landed and skidded to a stop. Sadly removing the ice, I opened the door to the control room.

_Obi-Wan's P.O.V_

This stupid thing just won't fix! How the hell are we supposed to get off of this stupid planet if the ship won't work? Especially if Dooku knows where I am. He wants me dead so badly, and the same with the children. He could send more droids, Assaj Ventress, or even himself. That would be very bad.

The door opened, and Aneira walked in.

"Hello Obi-Wan. I'm guessing you need help with that." she said calmly.

"You're right. I can't seem to fix this."

"Well, try reversing the power from the red wire and cross it with the yellow one." she suggested. Seeing as nothing else had worked, I tried what she had said. Surprisingly, it worked immediately.

"How did you know that?" I asked, shocked at her.

"We had to repair our land speeders all the time back on the farm. I learned a lot from there." she replied. Well, at least it makes sense. Oh right. Still have to tell her about the whole force sensitive thing.

"Aneira, you do know that you and your relatives are force sensitive, do you not?" I questioned. She let out a sigh.

"I've had my hunches. Is that why the Separatists want us dead? Or is it the powers?" she asked, half to herself. I felt sorry for her. To have known someone for such a long time, and have loved them so much, then to have that snatched away from you. That kind of pain must be horrible. Unimaginable.

"I don't know. But I do know that it was Assaj Ventress who tried to kill you. She is one of Count Dooku's personal assassins, and used to be a Jedi Padawan. But when her Master was killed, she turned to the Dark Side. Everything went down from there."

"Well, I guess I don't hate her at all. Or want revenge. I'm just mad at Dooku for trying to kill me." she said, and I can't say I blamed her. I hope Dooku dies so then this wretched war will be over. It has only been 8 weeks since the war began, and is nowhere near done. Only last week, the Separatists tried to kidnap Rotta the Hutt, Jabba's son. Thanks to Ahsoka and Anakin they managed to save him. That was too close of a call for my liking.

"I have to agree. The instant he dies, the closer this war will be to ending. And we will be one Sith down."

"What's a Sith?" she asked, curiosity on her face.

"A Sith is a very powerful user of the Dark Side. At any one time, there may only be two. A Master, and an Apprentice. They will stop at nothing to kill the Jedi." I explained. "The Dark Side uses hate as a weapon, which leads to suffering on the long run. Once you have joined the Dark Side, the Jedi have no choice other than to kill you. They are a threat, and often kill the innocent to get what they want."

"They sound evil. I will never join the Dark Side. Ever." she vowed. And somehow, I knew she never would.

"Well, it's time to get of this planet now everything is fixed. Are you ready?" I asked, and she nodded her head eagerly. I put all of the tools away using the force, while Aneira watched in awe. She extended her own arm, but accidentally created a small amount of snow that settled itself upon the top of the tool box.

"Damn. I have really got to stop doing that." she moaned. It seems that this has happened several times before.

"Well, it can't happen all the time, can it?"

"Try having to move your whole family after the school you attended was ripped apart by a tornado and then set alight by your brother." she said a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I guess that could be very bad. Especially if you're thinking credit wise. But anyways, we really have got to get off of this planet now. If the Separatists send more droids, we are all doomed." I warned her. She then extended her arm again, and this time, a small hammer began to shake, before lifting into the air. It flew over to the release switch, and the door opened. The hammer fell to the ground, and she opened her eyes.

"Did I really just do that?" she asked, looking very happy.

"Yes you did." I replied, as we walked out of the room. The floor froze over, and I nearly slipped over. A pair of blades appeared on the bottom of my boots, made out of ice. I moved a foot slowly, and found that I could slide along the floor while wearing them.

"Come on, it's not that hard!" Aneira said, and I looked up to see her already at the door that contained the cockpit. How did she get there so fast? I shakily began to skate, and eventually reached the door. The ice suddenly vanished, and I felt myself land back on the floor. Phew.

The door slid open, and revealed a large room with an even larger window. We walked inside, and I quickly sat on one of the seats. Aneira sat on one of the other ones. I found the ignition, and quickly pressed it. A few more buttons, and we slowly lifted into the air. I could feel a growing excitement next to me, as Aneira was clearly ready to get out of this forest.

The ship sped up, and we were soon in the atmosphere. I punched in some coordinates, and we were given a last, fleeting glance of the planet before being blasted off into hyperspace...


	9. The Silver Comet

**N: Disclaimer ~ I do not own Star Wars, or any of its characters. I am just doing this for fun. Yeah, people can actually have fun these days. Especially when it has been like, 26° over the weekend. So yeah. Anyways, good luck to anyone who has exams this week, or over this month. You can get through them, just don't stress or anything. And onto the story...**

_Aneira__'s P.O.V_

"Woah!" I said as I was thrust back into my seat. This was some serious stuff! As I looked out of the window, I saw millions of stars, all being pushed back as we entered a tunnel of spiralling white and blue. Like the ship's colour scheme.

"What do we do now? Because there is literally nothing left to do." I said, bored. I guess I could always find an empty room and claim it as my own. Then, I could freeze it over and call it 'The Cold Room.'

"Well, I could always teach you some aspects of the force." he suggested. I eagerly nodded, and he opened the door using the force. We walked, and found a small room with some round cushioned seats. We sat down on separate ones, and I brought my knees up to my neck.

"Close your eyes, and stretch out with your feelings. You should be able to feel something all around you, and in everything. Can you feel it?" he asked. And yes, I could feel something. Once I made contact with it, I could see what appeared to be a golden sea, flowing and turning. Intrigued, I stretched out my feelings further and a flash of colour flew across my eyes.

_I stood in front of the church from a few hours ago. Why was I here? What was happening? I saw a black blur across my eyes, and ran after it. The figure stopped, and pulled something out of its cloak.__Recognizing__a Thermal Detonator, it set the timer for 1 minute. I then saw myself and my cousins leaving the church. The figure ran out as I saw Auntie Tessie, Auntie Clarissa, Auntie__Katlyn__, Uncle Peter, Uncle Sam, Uncle Craig and my parents having their photos taken._

_I tried to call out to them, to warn them but no words would form._

_The Assassin began to speed out of the building. After casting a last glance at my family, I ran out after it. I stopped running once the Assassin had flipped over the side of their small ship. A small hologram appeared on the monitor, and the__Assassin__pulled down its hood._

_It revealed a feminine face of a__humanoid species I could not__recognize. She bowed down before the small blue figure before the conversation started._

_"Master, I have placed the bomb. The children shall die within the next minute."_

_"Good job__Ventress__, you have done well to go by unseen. The Jedi may sense danger, but it will be too late. My vision will not become a reality, as long as they are eliminated. If the Jedi get to them, all of my Masters plans will fail and the war will be lost. I need you to be careful, as you did not manage to shake off General__Kenobi__in the last battle."_

_"I planted a trail that should lead him well away from__Dantooine__, if he is foolish enough to follow it."_

_"Yes, but be alert. The Jedi are no fools. For now, go underground. I will contact you if needed."_

_The image disappeared, and the Assassin that was now confirmed to be__Assaj__Ventress__leapt__ into her ship and sped away. A few seconds later, a tremendous boom shook through the air before knocking me to the ground._

I sat up straight. What just happened? It seemed so real.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked me with concern. I nodded my head, and felt how stiff my back was. Ouch. How long was I sitting here for?

"What just happened? I saw something, someone I believe to be Assaj Ventress planting a Thermal Detonator inside the church, leaving it, taking orders from some tall man with white hair and then leaving again. I had to watch the church explode all of again..." I trailed off. But there is no point getting upset over what is already done.

"Are you sure you're fi-"

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks. No point getting upset over what has already happened." I said quietly. I glanced over at the clock and saw the time was 0200. Holy crap! I must have been sitting here for at least 3 hours. That's a long time, and I have to get up early so I can, make breakfast for everyone and now Obi-Wan is here, that's 13 PEOPLE! Aaaaaaarrrrrggggggghhhhh! I'll be up to my neck in dishes! And I have to keep this up for 2 MORE FULL DAYS!?

"Well, I have really got to get to bed. I still have to get a decent amount of sleep so I can handle all of my relatives, and then there is food..." I said, leaping to my feet and using the force to lift a small book that had been carelessly left on the floor to open the door. I walked out of the room, and ran along the corridor to the bedroom area. I skidded to a stop next to my door, and then pressed the release switch. I jumped into the room before closing the door again. I then walked into the on suite and found a toothbrush, in a packet and still sealed. I quickly scrubbed my teeth before walking back out of the room. I saw the wardrobe and opened it. Thank the force! There are onzies in here! I changed into the nicest blue one, which was several sizes too big for me.

I then cambered into my bed, and turned off the lamp. I soon drifted off to sleep...

_THE NEXT MORNING...BUT IT WAS THE MORNING, SO IT MAKES NEARLY NO DIFFERENCE...SO A FEW HOURS LATER..._

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Chirped the annoying alarm that sat next to my bed. Crap! It's half seven already?! I jumped out of my bed and flung open the wardrobe door. I found a pair of denim jeans and a light blue top to match. I put them out on my bed before taking a quick shower. After I finished, I flung on my clothes and sprinted out of the room and into the kitchen. Gaudi was already there, frying eggs and laying out bowls. Mmmm. Hyper-Sugar Coco Hoops. I then opened the fridge, and grabbed some oranges.

"And good morning to you too, Aneira." he said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I had to have a shower, and I do have a lot of hair. It takes a while to wash." I explained. "Besides, I was up till 2 meditating."

"Why, were you meditating? Last time I checked, you were no Jedi. But that would be AWESOME if you were. With all the light-saber swinging, and the force, and-"

"I'll explain later, O.K. Anyways, do you know where Master Kenobi is?" I asked him, hoping he knew where he was. He nodded his head.

"You know the really small room with the seats? Well, I saw him walking in there this morning. I was just doing ghost stuff, floating along when I saw him going in there. But I floated through the kitchen wall so, yeah.

"Well, thanks anyways. Have you noticed that you can just lift this thing up?" I said, lifting up a sliding window that revealed the table room. There was a counter there, so you could put food straight through it.

"No, I didn't. I'll remember that for later. Could you go and wake everyone up, just so they know that they have to get up. Breakfast is done." he requested, and I walked back out of the room.

As I went along the familiar blue walls, I entered the bedroom corridor. Using the force, I opened all of the doors. I then made 10 snowballs, and flung them onto my sleeping relative's faces. 9 of them got up, but one snowball never reached its destination. Instead, it was thrust into a veil of water covering a certain 2yr old someone. Evadne. Should've know, telling her to watch out for Invisible Lizards. Damn.

So I froze the water, and removed it. I then made another snowball, and fired it straight at her face. She sat up immediately.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHMYGODTHEINVISIBLELIZARDHASGOTMEITHOUGHTTHATIWASSAFEWITHTHEWATERI'MSORRYPRINCESSCELESTIAIHAVEFAILDYOUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, before realizing that it was just snow.

"Oh. Forget EVERYTHING you just heard. You never heard ANYTHING about Princess Celestia, DID YOU?" she growled angrily. We all shook our heads. We did not want to get soaked here. When she gets really mad, she tends to sent tidal waves out, washing away everything and soaking the immediate area.

"You lot, there should be clothing in your cupboards. Get changed, and then go to the Table Room. Gaudi has already made breakfast for you, so say thanks. And in case you didn't notice, we have left Dantooine and will be in Coruscant in a few days time." I told them, and began going to the now called Meditation Room. I'm gonna have to ask Dalma to make letters later.

As I walked along, I stretched out with my feelings and could tell exactly where everyone was. Everyone apart from Mistica where getting changed still, Gaudi was eating some kind of food in the Table Room, and Master Kenobi was in the Meditation Room.

Finally, I approached the room and pressed the release switch. As I had thought, he was sitting on one of the many seats in the circular room. His bright blue eyes flew open as I entered.

"We finished making breakfast if you're hungry. Maybe now would be a good time to tell them they are force sensitive. I wonder how they'll react..." I suggested, and he nodded his head.

"I agree completely. Besides, I am pretty hungry." he admitted. I called upon the force again to open the door.

"Do you do that every time now?" he asked with humour in his voice.

"Yep. Just to prove to myself I can." I beamed happily. It's fun using the force to do this sort of thing. And to think I learned this yesterday. We then proceeded to the Table Room, in which everyone was there. I finally noticed my golden curls had dried, and were at their normal place just above my waist.

"Hiya Aneira! Look out the window! It's SOO awesome!" Volts squealed, doing a quick lap at the speed of lighting to burn off some energy. How the hell can he be so active? It's like, 0800 hours on Dantooine. That's a lot of time difference. I am going to be soo tired.

"Anyways, Master Obi-Wan has an announcement to make." I announced to everyone, and they turned their heads to face us.

"I don't know quite how to put this, but you are all force sensitive and will be trained as Jedi when we get back to Coruscant if the other members of the council agree." He declared, to a loud cheer from the others. Gaudi in particular was ecstatic. He was floating round the room, but had forgotten to make himself invisible. So Parisa switched forms and started chasing him around the room.

_Well, I think that went down just perfectly._Said a voice in my head.  
_Mistica__ was that you?_I thought back.  
_Nope, it was__MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE__!_Oh. Sherwood.  
_Let me guess. You developed this last night, and were bugging__Gaudi__with it._  
_Yup._I slapped my face with my palm.

"Alright, is there anything you lot want to know about Jedi then?" I asked them, and Mistica stepped forward.

"How do light-sabers work? Because they can't just run on energy packs. That would be very inconvenient."

"You're a clever girl Mistica. The crystal is what makes the blade run. It also gives the blade its colour." he explained. We all looked at each other, and begin to laugh.

"It seems we all already have crystals" I giggled, and took my necklace off of my neck. I opened it, to reveal the icy blue glow of the mysterious crystal. He looked at us all in shock.

"How did you get crystals? I know there is a cave on Dantooine, but that cave is guarded pretty much all of the time. We then told him the story of when we got our crystals.

"And that's how it happened. Every bit of it true." Carrick finished, and I put the crystal back into its locket.

"Well, this will make things interesting." Obi-Wan replied, amused.

_Volts' P.O.V_

Once we had finished up breakfast, we learned Jedi stuff for the rest of the day. Such as levitation, meditation and the Jedi Code. The best bit was definitely the light-sabers. Soo cool! The only bad bit was that we had to have blood samples to check our Midi-Chloridian count

"This may sting a little, but only for a second." Obi-Wan told my little sister, as she was the first. The needle went in and out, and Evadne didn't make a sound. He then put the tiny thing into the reader, and he turned pale.

"O-over 20,000. The only person that has a count higher than this is my old Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. His count is the highest of all of the Jedi in the order, 27,450. Your count is 25,225. Still a very high count, though." he stammered. So, my sister has the second highest Midi-Chloridian count in the whole order! I'm so proud of that little aqua-baby.

"Ooh, ohh do me next!" Parisa begged, and the Jedi Master smiled. She happily jumped onto the seat, and a different needle went into her creamy skin and went back out. Again, Parisa made no noise or anything.

"Is it done then?" she asked sweetly. Obi-Wan nodded his head. "Well, that didn't hurt at all." He put the needle into the device, and the reading came up the same as Evadne's. It went on, and we all had the same reading. Finally, it was just me and Aneira left. She gestured for me to go first. The needle didn't hurt at all, and my count was the exact same as the rest.

When Aneira had her turn, she also made no sound. However, the count was not the same.

"Oh my. The count. It's the same as Anakin's." he murmured unbelievably. Everyone turned to face her, and she blushed.

"It's not that big of a deal. Just numbers, that's all" she explained humbly. She was always humble though, never boasting. After that, we ate dinner, and went straight to bed. After showers, we went to bed. After all, we would be in Coruscant by tomorrow evening. Wow. Coruscant. The Capital of the Republic. Soo cool. And if the Council let us train there, our new home. If not, I don't know what we will do.

I clambered into my bed and quickly let off some spare charges of electricity. If I don't, then I would never get to sleep. Almost instantly, I fell very drowsy. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_Breeze's P.O.V_

When I woke up the next morning, I hopped into the shower before walking to breakfast. Using what I could of the force, I sensed Aneira, Gaudi, Obi-Wan, Evadne and my sister already up. I quickly pressed the release switch. Sure enough, everyone who I sensed was present.

"Hiya!" Parisa said, and I noticed R4 in the corner. I forgot completely about that little droid! I sat down, and used the force to lift the Hyper-Sugar Coco Hoops Blue Milk, a cup and a bowl over to me. Satisfied, I put everything back down onto the table and put out cereal. About an hour later, Aneira randomly started talking in Dantooinian. **So, yeah. And then he said, 'You know, if you want to be alone just go to the Museum'. Hilarious!**It seems someone had too much sugar. It took another hour to calm her down, in which we discovered a music room.

She found another Piano, and composed the Hyper Song, which was actually quite good. Definitely captured the Hyper Vibe. After she DID calm down, we learned about the Clone Wars, and how they had been going on for only 8 weeks. And no side was closer to winning than the other.

Once we had learned about the war, we began more simple training. More levitation and meditation skills, mainly. At around 1830, we pulled out of hyperspace. We all ran to the viewing platform, and gaped in wonder at the sight. From space, the planet looked amazing. It seemed the entire planet was one big city. And with that size, I could only imagine how big it was.

The door opened, and Obi-Wan came in.

"I have contacted the Council, and they would be willing to give you the test. Just trust your instincts, and you should do fine." he advised as we entered the atmosphere.


End file.
